Friendships can last more than one lifetime
by FrozenFanJelsa.snowflake97
Summary: one-shot. Snow is taken by a couple moon spirits to see an old friend.


"I'm bored," sighed the girl. She was lying down on a purple bed with her dragon curled around her. The moon was shining through a nearby window, glistening off the girl's long black hair. She was still wearing the cloak Father Time gave her for her 'assignments', being too lazy to take it off. The dragon half opened its eye, before closing it again. "I know you're tired, but I feel restless and need something to do."

It is then that the moon starts to shine brighter around the girl, and a wind starts to drag her out through the window. The dragon gets into offensive mode, but the girl calls out. "Don't worry, Goldeneye; it's just man in moon. I'll be back as soon as I have finished whatever assignment he has now." The dragon hesitates, but settles down to nap while waiting for the girl to return.

After a little while, the girl is dropped off with another moon spirit, from another fandom the girl hadn't visited in a long while. "Hi, Yue," she calls out.

"Hello Snow. It has been a long time since you have visited 'The World of The Avatar', as you call it," Yue called back, chuckling at the name Snow had used for their world.

"Yeah, it has. Last time I was here it was 100 years ago, and the Avatar was missing. Has he come back?"

"Yes, Aang, the avatar, has returned. He and his friends are celebrating the end of the war with the Fire Nation. If you want, I can escort you so you can meet him."

"It would be an honor, but first, let me change." A golden light surrounded the girl. Her hair was pulled back into the style of a Fire Nation princess. She still wore the cloak, but beneath it was a purple dress done in the style of the Southern Water tribe. Her feet were bare, but had golden anklets in the style of Earth Kingdom Warriors. Also, the purple swirls in her gold amulet had moved to make the symbol of the Air Nomads. "Okay, now I'm ready."

As Yue and Snow travel down to see the gang, Yue catches up Snow on what has happened in the last hundred years. "Wow. I miss all the fun bits when I leave," Snow chuckles as they walk into Iroh's tea shop, where Aang and the gang are hanging out.

"Yue?! What are you doing here?" asks Sokka, as the gang goes into defensive positions. "And who is that, a fellow spirit?"

"I am here to escort this 'fellow spirit' to see an old friend of hers before taking her back home, since she hasn't been here in over hundred years." Yue looks over at Snow, who is currently smirking at her friend, who is currently speechless. Yue decides to sit down and have a cup of tea with Iroh, who is always interesting in the spirit world.

"Snow?" Aang says, grinning and giving Snow a hug. The gang decide to relax, except Katara, who is little jealous of Snow. "It has been a long time."

Snow chuckles and hugs back. "You recognize me faster each time, Avatar. And yes, it has been a long time." She steps back, and catches the looks from the gang, especially Katara. "I am Snow, a spirit of Truth, and have been friends with the Avatar since the time of Avatar Wan, the first Avatar."

"Twinkletoes was right. Friendships can last longer than a lifetime," Toph chuckles, punching Aang in the shoulder, and causing him to fall on Katara. Snow laughs.

"Yes it can, especially with the Avatar. By the way, Yue caught me up on most of what happened in the last 100 years, but she left out most of what happened this year saying you could explain better."

After about an hour or two of storytelling and tea, Snow rises and bows to Aang and his companions in their traditional style.

"It was really nice to meet all of you, but I must return home. Before I do that though, I would like to give each of you a gift."

Snow steps up to Iroh and a teapot appears in her hands, which she hands to him. "This teapot will never break, and even if you mistake a poisonous plant for one that makes good tea, it will change it to the plant that makes the tea." Iroh blushes, smiles and bows in thanks.

She moves to Zuko, handing him a letter. "This may help you in your search for your mother." Zuko's eyes widen, before he too bows in thanks.

Next was Toph, who received some unprocessed metal and two wrist holders. "This metal is easily bendable like a liquid, so that you can use it like whips or compact it into blades."

"Cool! Thanks, I'm going to try it out!" Toph bows and runs outside. Snow chuckles and moves to Sokka.

"Yue and I found this while trying to get here and I thought you might like it back." She hands him a sword.

"Space sword! Thanks, Snow!" Sokka bows, acting mature for once. Snow then goes to Katara, who is now good friends with Snow.

"I asked to make a stop before coming here to get your gift." Snow pulls out a vial and hands it to Katara. "Here is some more water from the pool in the North Pole." Katara smiles and bows.

Snow finally turns Aang. "We have been friends for many lifetimes. For that, I am grateful. Now here is your gift." She hands him a box. He opens it and finds matching rings, which have symbols of the Air Nomads and the Water Nation, and an engraving saying 'Love knows no bounds.'

Aang smiles and bows to Snow, saying, "It was nice to see you again. Please come back, whenever you can."

"I will. Yue?" The moon spirit rises and gets ready to leave. "See you, Avatar. I will come back in this lifetime or the next." With that, Yue returns Snow back to her home.

Goldeneye gets up, checking to see if her rider was in one piece. Snow chuckles and says, "I'm fine Goldeneye. It was just a visit to a friend I hadn't seen in many lifetimes. Now let's go to bed."

Goldeneye settles back down, curling around Snow, as the girl dreams of the adventures she had participated in with the Avatar.


End file.
